Hell Yes
by PreventPersuadePervert
Summary: James Potter had his New Year's Eve totally ruined. But he is still totally sure he doesn't like blokes. That and he's a much better lover than Remus Lupin. Slash.


Pairings: James/Sirius, Sirius/Remus, James/Lily.

Warnings: Underage, AU, Language, Slash.

My friend and I exchanged stories for Christmas. This was her present, but I'm sharing it anyway. Enjoy or don't enjoy at all.

* * *

James Potter had mistakenly gone to bed angry for a number of reasons. One, he had stupidly stayed at school for the winter holidays. Sirius had talked him into it with promises of liquor on New Year's Eve. The sixteen year old had been sloshed only once before and he had been quite keen on doing it again. What ended up happening was one dull night. Peter and James had waited until eleven for Remus and Sirius to return from wherever they had been nicking the drinks. The werewolf had stumbled in, already completely out of it. Sirius was laughing insanely. James had been laughing too, that was, until he saw that his friends had forgotten to bring back the rest of the firewhiskey.

A drunken Moony was enough of a peace offering to Peter. But James wasn't in hysterics. He should of just went home to his parents', where liquor would have been abundant that evening. Sirius owed him a million favors. James wouldn't ever think of asking his friend to pay the debt, but he could of at least remembered to bring back the drinks.

James had fallen moodily into one of the armchairs in the Gryffindor common room. He began to lazily pick the fluffy white stuffing out of the seat when Sirius fell beside him.

"I'm sorry, Prongsy. You wanted to get all sloshed, didn't you?" Sirius nearly cooed.

"Get off me,"

Sirius chuckled softly and James felt his friend's lips tickle his cheek. It was insanely intimate, so much so that the boy blushed. He felt so stupid to react that way. Sirius had always been his best mate. His best mate that used to run around the dorm nearly naked when they were twelve. Someone who probably knew the noises he made when he wanked. Yet, Sirius's lips bumping against his skin made him blush? James tried to harden his voice just to take the edge off.

"I mean it Padfoot. You weigh as much as a Erumpent."

James laughed at his friend's look of extreme offense. "You're going to die, Prongs."

He tackled the hazel eyed boy to the floor of the room. There were few students home this holiday, so no one came downstairs to sort out the play fight. Sirius pinned James on his stomach, then roughly climbed onto the boy's back and held his arms tight.

"Let…me…go!" James gasped out between fits of laughter.

Remus knelt onto the floor beside them, and crawled close to James's face. "I think he's gots you, mate,"

The werewolf hiccuped loudly and sent Peter into a new wave of hysterical giggling. Pretty soon all the Marauders were laughing, and James had forgotten that he was supposed to be angry. He had even wanted up to go to bed at a decent hour. A few seventh years had interrupted their party after two. Remus and Sirius had left then, and James assumed it was to hide the former's state of intoxication. He would of gone to bed as well, but Peter had challenged him to a game of Gobstones. Usually James hated that particular game, but he had been in such good spirits it had been impossible to say no to Wormtail.

Peter ended up winning each time. They had laughed even harder than earlier, so much so that James's sides ached from the strain. With the seventh years gone, Peter went to chattering about Quidditch. James wanted to interrupt him and suggest they go to sleep, but once again it was hard to argue with the smallest Marauder. Finally, within a few minutes, Peter was asleep on the couch. James thoughtfully covered his friend with his cloak, and then started his way to the dormitory. Once Wormtail fell asleep, there was no getting him up. James had to practically drag himself to the door. He hadn't felt so exhausted in awhile. His hand hadn't even touched the handle when he heard the sounds. The sounds of somebody moaning and not trying to hide it.

James's hand fell back to his side. If Sirius had dragged some girl into their dorm again…he was really going to die. But the moans hadn't sounded like any girl. In fact, they sounded like…Remus?

Oh _Merlin_. The thought of Moony actually fucking some poor girl almost made James laugh and give himself away. Not to be cruel to his friend, no. But Remus hadn't even had a girlfriend before, and he was almost of age. He just never seemed to find one who suited him. James figured this either meant that his furry little friend had obnoxiously high standards…or he didn't want some girl to know he became furry around full moons.

Suddenly, James had an idea. He slid the tattered looking bunch of parchment out of his trouser pocket. He tapped it wordlessly and watched as their special map came to life. Corridors and rooms began to etch themselves in thin black ink, spreading like spider web across the old paper. James casually looked for the dorm on the map. What he saw almost made him vomit, scream, and cry all at the same time.

Remus's dot was seated right beside Sirius Black.

Sirius was fucking Remus.

In their dorm.

Right now.

James could _hear_ them.

He cleared the map and shoved it hard away into his pocket. His mind was whirring at such an impossible rate, James feared that he might have some kind of seizure right there in the hallway. Then his friends would know he knew and then the world would just have to fucking end. He couldn't move. All he could do was make little gasping sounds and stand in front of the door like an idiot. James should just burst right in, he thought. Anger welled up inside him like a disgruntled blowfish. His friends had obviously been hiding secrets from him, not to mention poor Peter. The boy would probably faint if he knew. James felt pain slash into his forehead. The fuckers had given him a migraine.

Sirius uttered a soft noise from inside the dorm. James found that a little shocking, since his best mate had sworn he never made any sounds while giving it to some girl. Why was Remus different? James knew that peeking into the room was a stupid idea. But he pried the door open anyway and let his left eye survey the nearly dark dormitory. His heart pounded so loudly that James was sure his mates could hear it beating. He certainly could hear the blood rush in his ears.

There they were, in Sirius's messy bed. They were right out in the open too, for his bed curtains were pinned back to the posts. Remus was bent forward on his hands and knees, his face buried into the sheets. Sirius was holding the boy's waist and moving into him so roughly it caused James to blush for the second time. He had never seen two blokes going at it before. Just his parents, (a memory that James planned to Obliviate one day), and once when Sirius let his friends watch, (Peter blew their cover when he fell out of the bed him, Remus, and James had all been hiding in). It didn't really disgust him or anything, like he knew it probably should. In fact he almost felt happy for Remus. James hadn't been sure anyone had even liked him that way.

The fact that he was watching his best mates fuck really hadn't set in quite yet. James could feel his cock stiff up a bit, but he was in so much shock he tried not to even acknowledge that. Sirius looked bloody gorgeous with his long dark hair brushing against Remus's pale scarred back. The werewolf was moaning in what seemed to be pure ecstasy. Maybe Sirius's shit about being such a good lay hadn't been all a bluff. James's cock twitched. For a silly moment, he almost felt like joining his friends in their union. Not only was it stupid, impossible, and embarrassing, James would have to admit that he had been watching them. He closed the door slowly and quietly. No one else should find them that way, and James thought the two of them were lucky he was the one that did.

Not even twenty minutes later James Potter found himself in bed. He was tucked in. He was wearing his most comfortable pajamas. His teeth were even brushed spotlessly clean, (anything to distract himself from his thoughts). Peter had come up to bed. James had been shocked when he reentered the dorm and found both of his friends in their respective beds and both apparently asleep. James had numbly wondered if it had all been a weird twisted dream. At least, he had thought that until he saw Sirius's lips twitch. They were awake and they were faking sleep. This angered James even more. First no liquor, then a chattering Peter, and then the whole "my best mates are doing the dirty" sequence. And now the little pukes were trying to act like it didn't even happen. It made James's blood boil.

However, he knew nothing could be done about any of it. The holiday and the holiday drinking opportunities were both gone. And James sure as hell didn't want to bring up what he had seen earlier. If only he had been smashed. It would of made what happened funny or at least livable. Instead, James tossed and turned in his bed, while his dorm mates slept soundlessly. Peter wasn't even snoring, which was a rare treat. James couldn't even enjoy that! Merlin, another reason to be completely suicidal.

Maybe, he thought, he could trick himself into falling asleep. James began to picture the most boring things, the dullest things imaginable. First he thought about Muggle washing machines. Then he thought about Peter's boring speech about how he was convinced that Puddlemere United had a vampire for a Keeper. He pictured Severus Snape's dull black eyes, how they always held such a shiny gleam…quills, and books, and those fuzz balls that get on sweaters after they've been through the laundry a few times…

James's dream started out normal and wonderful. Lily Evans was sitting topless beneath the giant old oak tree by the Black Lake. She was waiting for him, he knew. He crawled beside her and held her breasts while biting into the soft nape of her pretty neck. She was whispering soft words into his ear. He couldn't understand what she said, but her voice was amazing. Then the sound changed. James couldn't feel Lily's warm breasts in his palms any longer. He almost growled in an insane, dream world attempt to procure his dream vixen. However, there was no hope. James wasn't even at the lake anymore.

He was in his bed. James knew that because his sheets had that weird stain on the edge. He had gotten angry with his Potions essay, and stupidly spilled ink all over his bed. James could feel the dried ink under his fingertips. A blurred figure was laying draped across his lap. He kept hoping he could make Lily return to him. But the young, hazel eyed boy knew where his dream was heading.

Sirius was the blurred figure, of course. James didn't mind. His friend was naked and flushed, like he had been when he had been fucking Remus.

James didn't like blokes. But Sirius was his best mate. He didn't mind that the long haired boy was now crawling over him and pinning him into the mattress. At least, he didn't care in this insane dream world.

"You're my best friend, Prongs," Sirius whispered into James's ear, then followed his words by biting into the boy's earlobe.

"You shouldn't be shagging Moony then,"

"I agree." Sirius whispered, almost seductively. Almost everything he did was seductive anyway, so it was moot not to feel so aroused.

And James had never felt more aroused in all his life. Sirius started by removing James's pajamas. They had somehow accompanied him into this dream. James slid his own underwear down and let his erection freely bump against Sirius's abdomen. The boy's lips were kissing across James's neck, almost like when the latter had been with the dream Lily Evans. However, this was just somehow so much better. It certainly felt hotter. While James enjoyed girls, very much at that, the feeling of Sirius's cock rubbing against his own was more than just arousing. James almost felt like panting against his friend, who was teasing him purposely.

In the dream world, it didn't matter that the sex between them should have been painful, considering the process. In dream world, Sirius's cock felt insanely wonderful inside James. He knew what was happening and just didn't fucking care. He bit down into his friend's shoulder and made him moan softly. It sounded better than when Remus made him cry out. James wrapped his legs tightly around his friend's hips and rocked in time with Sirius. Each jolt of being fucked so freely, with total abandon, just pushed James totally over the edge.

Sirius's lips were close to his ear again, nipping and licking the soft lobe. "You'll never be able to like girls the same way, Prongsy. I've ruined you, and in a way I'll always own this…" Sirius's hands squeezed his arse as he pulled his best friend close to him.

"Good, I knew I'd be a better lay than Moony," James said softly, for the dream was starting to dissipate.

The last thing that remained was Sirius's familiar smile.

James's hazel eyes snapped open. He was staring at the cavern like ceiling. He looked around and saw that the world was still working normally. He had the strangest dream and couldn't remember a damn thing. James shifted a little so that he could look across the room, and instantly felt wrong. Familiar wetness was coating his thigh.

"Fuck," was all he could mumble into the darkness as the dream with Sirius came back into his memory.

James shoved his hand into his underwear and began to stroke himself hard, the cum from his wet dream slicking his palm. Did he like blokes? No. Was he totally attracted to Sirius?

Sadly, the answer was hell yes.

End-


End file.
